Spirit of Seduction
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Fic for Blackie. Rosiel's musings on his beloved obsession. Part 2 up. Jeeze I wish I would get some reviews! . my first try at Rociel..
1. Obsessive

Disclaimer: I do not own these god forsaken characters! 0o; Nor really the idea, since it kinda belongs to Blackie... *twitch* ^^;;  
  
Time Frame: um.... *shrugs* somehwere...  
  
Summary: Bodies ache for things in which they cannot have.  
  
Title:  
  
__________--------=========--------____________  
  
They called it an obesssion of sorts? A stupid, mild obsession? Others say that this... obsession is on a higher level. This... this need for him. Stronger than anything else I have ever felt. I need him. I have to have him. Must feel him. I must! He makes me whole once more!  
  
My fingures long for the touch of his skin. They long to feel what everything that is him.  
  
My body aches to taste him once more...  
  
I long for him to complet this empty hole that has been weaved into my every fiber of being.  
  
Him.  
  
He is beautiful, just as he is dangerous.  
  
Him.  
  
He hates me.  
  
And I love him for it.  
  
He has nothing to do with me. Looks at me with disgust. With hatred for me. Its so strong. So powerful. So trivial....  
  
I need it.  
  
That look.  
  
He sees me.  
  
The real me...  
  
That unwavering emotion. Only to be over come in the throws of passion and lust. For I know that He desires me. No matter how much he hides behind is newest addition to the toy collection. He has lust for me.... I just know he does....  
  
Proclaim that he loves this new toy, and yet he may still glance at me. Even if he does it subconciously. Even if he is still... just... fakeing his lust for that boy.  
  
He is nothing compaired to me. For I am....  
  
I am....  
  
I am lust in its holiest of holy forms. And he knows this is truth, unbroken.  
  
Then why is it that I only lust for him now? Why is it that he is the object to all of my desires and thoughts and dreams? No matter how wet they grow....  
  
Why do I lust for his body so? What is this aching I have... tis stronger then anything for Alexial, or any of the others... its.... so.... powerful.......  
  
I must have him again! To itch this... this feeling away! I wish to be normal once more!  
  
Lucifer....  
  
No matter how hard he does fight me... no matter... he will be mine in the end. I will not lose this game. No... not to him. No... never to that... that sword.... for I am the one he really wants! Because, he is just blinded by the lust for that.. thing! I am everything that _he_ may ever want! I am and I know I am!  
  
__________--------=========--------____________  
  
To Be Continued... hopefully...  
  
Yes... yes... ^_^ I've started and I like how this went. Took a while for me to get it going though... *sweatdrop* I'll hopefully have some action in the next chapter, but yeah here... gonna get the feel of Rociel o0;;;; I'm not to very good at him, withh is borderline insanity, but ^_^ one of muse's specialties, or so I'm told, is obsessive insanity. I have a few characters that are obessive about ONE person and yeah they ist insane. ^^;;; anyways... There ya go Blackie! I tried my best *whimper* And I think Rinew enjoyed working after so long  
  
.... now .....for a title.... hmm......  
  
Miguel- *pouting* could I at LEAST title the stupid thing, cause it WAS my idea.... but you put Rinew to work on it!  
  
Rinew- *shrug* tis not your place, boy, you cannot write these type of things....  
  
Miguel- ... you go back to the closet!  
  
Kalli- ^^;; boys, boys quiet, we're gonna go ahead and end this! 


	2. Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within AS. And this fic is for Blackie. So yeah. This is her pairing as well! ^_^;;  
  
Time Frame: ...? Ask Blackie!!!!!  
  
Rating: um.... PG-13? R? Something. Probly PG-13. Thats pretty well all I write! ^^;;  
  
Title: Spirit of Seduction PII  
  
______----------=======-----------_______  
  
He's there....  
  
I can see him.  
  
Moving so smoothly. So beautifully. So... so perfectly.  
  
He is perfection. Beautiful fallen angel. Such an air. Such an ideal. So much rides on your shoulders.  
  
And he's.... he's torturing me. By playing his games. By being what I hate and love the most. I want him. Need him now. I- I am lost to these feelings.  
  
His body slinks in the lose clothing. Thin and clearly seethrew to add to the whole apearance. Long thin black pants barly resting on his hips and a tank top covered by his billowing cloat. Showing how much of a form without making him seem to... distracting for the eye. Eye candy.  
  
He is so.... perfect. A perfect ideal of a lover. Of a hater. Of a compassionate person. Hiding so much with showing everything to me. Me. I can see it all. All his feelings. Whispering in his stormy grey eyes. So cold. So warm. So... so.... so demanding.  
  
He's with his toy. HIs little play thing. Such a stupid little whore. Maybe that is what my... beloved is useing him for? For even _I_ cannot deny that... that he is beautiful. That he is desirable. But he is not my beloved. Though alike threw most parts. Simular in appearance and such... there is something so much darker and dangerous about the dark lord.  
  
Maybe it is the fact on who he is... or what he is that is so entrancing?  
  
He's moving again. Now to kiss the little boy. His little toy. Something aches within me. Making me wish I were elsewhere. My stomach clinches and throbs. I whince. Its agony to see him... to see them! Their tongues dancing... locked together in that swirl of passion. Unbelieveably hynotizing.  
  
More of my body achs as their hands join in the dance. Sliding and swimming in the clothing. Why do I watch? This is only torturing myself even further down. Making me sick. Making me...  
  
The want fills me so sharply, I gasp lightly.  
  
My heart flinchs as skin is shown to me. Both bodies now reaching for contact. For feelings more than the aching cloth that seperates the bodies. And I can only watch. Whimpering remembering the touch...  
  
The taste....  
  
The feeling....  
  
I had been allowed to touch it once. And the other times in dreams. Revisiting dreams. So bitterly sweet that it makes me nearly complet my desires. Till I awake once more. And have to stare at these... these moments when they join. And I am left out.  
  
Never wanted.  
  
Never needed.  
  
I moan lightly, thinking again about the feeling. Imagining myself in that brat's place, that my hands where Lucifer's.... touching me. Making me moan with pleasure. With Lucifer's hands, mouth, and body touching me with the wanting.  
  
With the needing.  
  
With that one feeling...  
  
...Lust...  
  
_______-------=======-------_______  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Rinew- .... Yes yet another one for the young maiden, Blackie. I do hope she enjoys.  
  
Kalli- *grinning* Yes I know she'll like it. o0;; So are you playing to continue it again Ri-kun?  
  
Rinew- If I fantsy, then yes. I do enjoy this charater pairing. I can probly put more of a Kisao taking over Kiten thing...?  
  
Kalli- ^^;; people don't know who your takling about. But ok whatever you want. Just write please!  
  
Rinew- Very well. *nods* 


End file.
